shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gomax
Gomax is the non-binary ship between Go Go Tomago and Baymax from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Baymax was built by Go Go's friend, Tadashi Hamada, as his project; as well as to help him in his goal of helping people. She didn't have much interaction with Baymax until the robot contacted her and Hiro's friends to help him through his grief. When Go Go notices Baymax's armour she asks Hiro about it before the robot mentions that "he" now also knows Karata. After Yokai chases throughout the city until Wasabi's car end up in the bay, Baymax removes the armour Hiro made for "him" so the robot could flow Go Go and the others to the surface, where "he" scans them for any injures and notices that their body temperatures are low. As Baymax warms them back to health at Fred's place, Go Go tells Baymax that "he" is a "Good robot" as she thanks "him" for the treatment. She and the others later promised Hiro that they'll help him and Baymax bring Yokai to juristic by becoming a superhero team. When it was time to face Yokai, after testing the gear and armour that Hiro makes them for their self set task, Go Go rides on Baymax's back, with Hiro and Honey Lemon while the robot uses "his" arms to carry Fred and Wasabi through the air. Go Go "Killer view" while in the air surjects that she enjoys flying above and through the city on Baymax. After Hiro orders Baymax to "destroy" Callaghan, Go Go is the first one in the team tries to stop the robot from doing so but was pushed away before the others joined in to help. Realizing the pain and fear "he" have caused them in "his" ruthless state, Baymax apologies. TV Series In the Big Hero 6: The Series episode, "Big Roommates 2", Baymax helps Go Go to catch up on her sleep, as Honey Lemon's snoring had kept her up all night, by playing a lullaby-like song and using "his" huggable body as a pillow and bed. As well as cradling Go Go in "his" arms until she woke up. When Go Go, Baymax, Fred and Hiro went to the unveiling of a new product at Krei Tech Industries called "Buddy Guard", the robot "helps" Go Go to chase Richardson Mole away from her by going into detail of earwax. To thank her robotic friend she high-fives "him". Moments Baymax and Go Go *Baymax catches Go Go before she could fall into the bay. Quotes Baymax and Go Go Fanon While the non-binary is less popular than Hiromax in the Big Hero 6 fandom, it still has a loyal following. Their fan-viewed relationship could have them between friends (like Baymax's bond with Hiro) or lovers. Some have Go Go show her softer side to Baymax first, since Baymax has a did of a motherly nature to "him" and could help Go Go to open up. Fandom FAN FICTION :GoGo/Baymax on FanFiction.Net Trivia *In the Big Hero 6: the Series short, "Baymax and Go Go", she teaches the robotic nurse rollerblading. Gallery High_Five_Baymax_and_Go_Go.png Navigation